


Promise

by nscarrillo95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, not very much fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nscarrillo95/pseuds/nscarrillo95
Summary: A small one shot to the day before the ambush to Paradis. A promise that was not fulfilled.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So since chapter 119 ripped my heart out, and I've was talking with my friend Tessa about that attraction towards angst, I decided to try a little one shot of my OTP, PokkoPikku/GalliPieck/best ship ever so here it goes. I hope you like it, and feedback is always appreciated !!! English is not my first language, so, I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Sorry it's so short.   
> Attack on Titan and all of its characters belong to our Lord, Hajime Isayama.

It was getting late. They had been infiltrated in the island for a week now, but the only one going out of the room and actually getting in contact with Paradis military was Pieck. She was the best option for this kind of stealth missions, and infiltrating organizations, due to her amazing capacity of analysis and decision making. Porco could only wait. They had rented a room in a small hostel near to the gate that connected Wall Maria and Shiganshina district, the owners didn’t asked many questions, they just knew they were a young couple from the military trying to get reassigned to the same district.  
When Pieck left that morning, Porco hold her hand before she opened the door.  
-Be careful- his voice was barely a whisper   
-Don’t worry Pock, everything will be fine- she said, not turning her head back, and with not a very reassuring tone in the phrase.  
She crossed the door and he waited around half an hour to go downstairs, have some breakfast, and prepare to give a walk around the apple, with a very formal hat Pieck chose for him, to cover his face. That day he didn’t came across many soldiers, just some new recruits talking about Eren Jaeger and his “brave counter attack” against Marley. Whenever he heard mention of this, his blood boiled, anger formed within him and the urge to kick the hell out of any Paradis person nearby grew inside him. The first day he heard someone talk about it, he clenched his fists, very hard, ready to punch the guy in the face, but Pieck was next to him, luckily. She had grabbed his hand, making pressure to drag his attention to her, and he saw it in her face too. Rage, anger, and impotence.   
Both lost so many friends and comrades that day. Udo and Zophia had died, and Falco and Gabi were now in their enemy’s power. The horror of that day lingered in both warriors minds, and something else was bothering both of them.  
When Porco thought he had lost Pieck, an indescribable feeling took over him. Anger. Panic. He wanted to kill everyone, he wanted to run to where she was and tear apart piece by piece whoever did this to her. He wanted to hold her and get out of there, get away from this senseless war and live with her.  
For her, thinking about dying without seeing him for the last time, not being able to say goodbye, was very saddening. She had been planning for the last year her goodbye speech for him, since the curse of Ymir was upon her, and soon she would have to give away her titan for a new warrior. So, when she woke up in the infirmary, with the sight of a sleeping Porco in the side of her bed, her eyes filled with tears.  
It was around 9pm when Porco heard 2 paused knocks and 2 faster knocks on their bedroom door, and he knew it was her. They had composed a simple code to know it was them. Whenever they wanted to see each other during the night, in the privacy of their bedrooms in Marley’s headquarters or during missions, since they were kids they have been using this way of letting each other know they were there for them. He opened the wooden door and let her in. She was carrying a big bag with her.  
-How was your day? - He asked  
\- It’s worse than we thought. It seems they have Gabi and Falco in the main military facility downtown, so we’ll have to get them first, before the attack begins. Not only that, Zeke and his followers have given Zeke’s spinal fluid to the Paradis military, they are separating the infected ones with red armbands, and the non-infected with whites, I got us two of them- she began explaining.  
-I’m sick of armbands-   
Pieck hummed in agreement. She started unpacking what she had brought with her.  
-I got us some nice costumes for tomorrow, here, you’ll be in the Garrison, and I’ll be in the Survey Corps. Let’s try them- Silently, both of them put on the coats.  
\- “The wings of freedom”. I wonder who was the one who came up with such idea- Pieck said –Let’s review tomorrow’s plan. I’ll get to the cells, to locate the kids. Eren Jaeger is going to be there tomorrow, so I’ll lure him to th…-   
-Pieck, that man is dangerous, he is the holder 3 titan powers, let me be the one that get him to the bull’s-eye- Porco said seriously.  
-Porco, Commander Magath put me in charge of this. I have more experience is this kind of missions. That’s out of the table, don’t you trust me? - She asked coldly.  
-It’s not that. I know you are the smartest person I’ve ever met. But, the idea of… of what happened to you, being able to happen again… - he said in a low tone. She felt a little bit guilty. She reached out her hand and grabbed his, kindly.  
-It won’t. I have a plan, so, let’s keep reviewing it- Porco returned the gesture and squeezed lightly her hand.   
They kept discussing some details for around half an hour, until Pieck yawned and decided it was time to go to sleep. They changed into their sleeping clothes and lied next to each other in the medium sized bed in the middle of the room, looking at the ceiling and proceeded to turn out the lamp and close their eyes, though, neither of them was able to sleep. In the previous years before battles they would reunite with the warrior unit, have a couple of drinks, and tell small and banal secrets to each other. But that night, the lingering feeling of nervousness and fright towards the unknown of tomorrow was such a mood killer for both of them.   
Again, the idea of losing his best friend, the only person who had really got to know him besides Marcel, and supported him during all of the most difficult times of his life, filled Porco’s mind. They were still holding hands, and for a brief moment, he turned his head to look at her, only to found her gaze. Her grey eyes, looking right at his own, they were quiet, but those eyes said a million of things and it gave the young man a bravery to speak those words he had been keeping for himself for quite some years now.  
-Pieck, I need to tell you something-  
-Shh, not now Pock. You can tell me once we get back to Marley- she turned her whole body towards him, and he did the same.   
-And I too, have something I need to tell you, so, until Marley, promise? - She raised her other hand, with her pinky finger up-  
Porco opened his eyes a bit, and returned the gesture, intertwining his pinky finger with hers.  
-Promise-


End file.
